Chronicle of Love
by zharina13
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a perfect young girl who keeps a lot of secrets and will do anything so that no one will found them out. Syoaran Li a playboy for his own good who also have secrets with his friends. Can this two person find love or hatred? revised the sum
1. Chapter 1

Chronicle of Love

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto a perfect young girl who keep a lot of secrets and will do anything so that no one will found them out. Syoaran Li a leader and a playboy for his own good who also have secrets with her friends. Can this two person can find love or hatred?

Chapter 1: The beginning

_It was exactly twelve in the midnight when a high pitched scream was heard, but even with that loud voice no one dare go and help that person, and now that person, the woman was lying in the cold floor of their supposedly called home and even though she was already dead, tears that she shred are still evident. The man who killed her laugh as if there were no more tomorrow. The man turned around to be faced with a little girl, he was about to go and kill that girl, the man was already striking and the knife which he used to kill the girl's mother almost hit her, she did not felt anything but clearly heard her father saying to go run and run and never return she did so she run following what her father said she was far already from their home but even so she clearly heard the man say :"You can run and run but you will never escaped the truth that you will die one day" the man shouted, but he was still not satisfy on what he did and said and clearly add "I know you will want to have revenge in me, go and find me little girl, you can find with gangs, gangs who kill people for fun…." and after he said those words he disappeared in the thick night. The little girl still kept running and crying she felt hopeless, she even said to herself that she want to be powerful and kill that man with her own bare hands. And soon she was only jogging her way to someplace that she herself don't know where it lead until she stopped seeing a man standing in her way. She looked up revealing her emerald eyes which should be happy and cheerful as always but after what happen her eyes are no longer like that they were full of hatred, anger is clearly visible. She looked at the man standing there with his arm out-reach…_

_--_

Year 2010 is the year where people have no rights to question the supreme or simply the people who came from wealthy family. It have already been seven years since that law was created and another more law is that when is a person is in danger no one is allowed to go and help them or the person who helped the one in danger shall die or to put it simply when a peasant or a poor person get in trouble and you happen to be in there you are not allowed to help that person or death will come upon you. Because of that law a lot of people have die and those law where simply accepted by the government because they knew that most people who do not like them where poor therefore they conclude if such law as those is accepted by the court then they will no more worry for people who appose them.

-- -- --

Heart University

Hong Kong, China…

A young lady with the age of 19 walked gracefully in heart university the most prestigious school in China. As she was walking she suddenly heard her name being called she wonder how can someone called her if everyone are already in their first period and she is already running late and still has the guts to go and walk as if she wasn't late.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard her name being called again by some familiar voice she turned around letting her waist length auburn hair flowing and just in time to stop the person on crushing her.

"Tomoyo-chan?" the girl named Sakura asked her raven haired best friend for almost…15 years or something.

"You are so mean! I already said that you wait for me I was just like talking at the security guard and once I turned around you were no where to be found, so mean!" Tomoyo exclaim pouting like a ten year old girl who did not get her lollipop.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan, I was just carried away..hehehe and stop pouting like a ten year old girl where already late and it's our first day as well" Sakura explained forcing to smile to her friend. And since tomoyo is not that dense seeing her friend do her best to smile, smile back to her.

"Sakura you don't have to force yourself, if your not ready yet" Sakura nodded and looked at her best friend who started to walk and lead the way to their homeroom slash their first period.

--

Was it horrible? Or worst? Please leave a review…

And tell me if I should go and continue it….

You might find a lot of grammatical error since I did not edit it…hehehe

Anyway please review neh neh??……

--mady13 slash my real name…_zharina _


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicle of Love

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto a perfect young girl who keep a lot of secrets and will do anything so that no one will found them out. Syoaran Li a leader and a playboy for his own good who also have secrets with his friends. Can this two person can find love or hatred?

--

As an emotional Sakura and an over energetic Tomoyo entered their first period they were surprised that it was all noisy and the teacher who by the way was present letting them do something like that. But when the teacher notice them she tried to settle the class. They were not about to listen with the teacher if they did not notice the two beautiful ladies standing at the door with a very confuse face.

"You two must be the new student for the second semester?" the teacher mumbled looking at a piece of paper before giving them her fully attention.

"Yes ma'am" Tomoyo replied happily.

"Well then what are you still doing there introduced yourself" the teacher said shocking Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Oh boy she just didn't embarrassed me in front of the class" Tomoyo whispered over Sakura who in return smirk fully knowing what Tomoyo thinking.

"But I think you get back on her after we get comfortable with our new school _**Tomoyo-chan**_" sakura whispered back emphasizing her name.

"Hello I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and nice to meet you all" Tomoyo introduced who got in return some whispering from her new classmates. She was wondering what was the whispering about in her previous school normally the class will say a welcome or something but the she just dismissed it when she heard Sakura introducing herself.

"Sakura Kinomoto" she simply said and well Tomoyo just wondered why every time they introduced their selves she just simply say her name. But she exactly know the reason behind it.

"Find yourself where you can sit" the teacher said dismissing them. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and just shrugged. Sakura walked near an empty seat beside the window while Tomoyo sat next to her. After they were seated the class once again erupted into noise.

Sakura was just staring at the field were some students were playing. Maybe they were cutting class she thought but after the next minutes she was looking at nothing in particular. She glanced at Tomoyo who was already converse into another girl. She looked back at the empty space outside when she remembered that day.

Flash back

_Sakura was looking at the man who had his arm out-reached she didn't know why but for some reason she took it and the next thing she know she was in front at a large building. She saw the man waiting outside the car so she went out also and went in the building. The man was walking into a slightly fast pace. She tried very hard to keep up with the man but after some while she stopped on her tracks the man noticed it and apologies. They began to walk again but this time more slowly until they reached the elevator. The man pushed something and another set of floors number was seen. Sakura looked at the with pure curiosity. Nut after some while hey heard a 'ding' indicating that they were now at the floor. They step out of the elevator and Sakura saw a beautiful girl about her age. She has long wavy violet hair and amethyst eyes and a smile was visible to her face._

"_Sakura, this is Tomoyo she will be your new partner from now on" the man said smiling mischievously to Sakura. While Sakura looked at him with pure curiosity wondering why did the man knew her name._

"_Hello, nice to meet you Sakura, I hope we can be friends neh?" the girl Tomoyo said still smiling and Sakura just nodded._

End of Flash back

Sakura was brought back again in present time when Tomoyo pat her shoulder.

"It's already time Sakura, we should head to our next subject" she said smiling.

"Ah, ok, thank you Tomoyo" Sakkura said as she was standing.

"You don't have to thank me Sakura. I', the one who should be thankful with you for letting me in to your life" Tomoyo reasoned.

"It's the only thing I can do for you Tomoyo, you were so nice to me and you don't know me that much and still you didn't give up" Sakura replied.

They were already walking at the hallway and when they turn left two shadow from the room exited.

"Eh we have new students?" a very handsome young man who have messy chestnut hair and amber eyes said looking at the path were Sakura and Tomoyo walked just seconds ago.

"Yeah the one with violet hair is Tomoyo Daidouji and the one with auburn hair is Sakura Kinomoto they came from Japan." said another man who have a navy blue hair and blue eyes which was covered with a pair of round glasses.

"uhm Cherry Blossom. I think this year won't be too boring. We have new targets Eriol and make sure that every detail in their background is complete and give them to me tomorrow" the man who have a chestnut hair said to the man called Eriol.

"Of course Syoaran" Eriol said with a mischievous smile.

'_this year will be truly exciting' Eriol said to himself looking at Syoaran closely with a smirk on his face._

--

Well that was it…I know it was short but please do review…..

Just tell me what you think….oh and I can't tell you the reason why Sakura is not smiling again yet…but you'll found out soon….and again if you found some grammatical error which I guess will be a lot sorry about that k?….and review neh…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicle of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura… I actually just realized it now that I did not put any disclaimer at the first two chapters so again I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does….

Chapter three:

Tomoyo and Sakura walked to their next period which is music; they have the same schedule. They entered the classroom and almost all of the students were almost in there.

They seated in front row and nobody seem to bother. The students in the room were all busy with their chit chatting while Tomoyo and Sakura waited for the teacher to come silently. After three minutes or so the teacher arrived. They started to discuss things about on how to write music and how to compose songs. At the middle of the discussion the door shot open and a guy who have amber eyes smirk while the other one just have a knowing smile.

"So nice of you to join us this time. Mr. Li and Mr. Hiirigizawa" the teacher said and sigh.

"It's our pleasure ma'am" Syoaran replied smirking and almost directing his gazed at Sakura. Sakura feeling someone looking at her back, turned and for once emerald met amber. Sakura raised her eyebrow and just turned back to listen to the teacher while Syoaran just snorted and smirk again. The lesson continued until lunch came. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the cafeteria until a girl with came up with them and seated herself with them, both Tomoyo and Sakura have both questioning face.

"Oh sorry, hehe, you two are new right? Well I'm Chiharu I'm at your first period you see. Anyway I hope when can be friends!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"We Hope too, right Saku-chan?" Tomoyo replied and Sakura nodded.

"You guys came from Japan right?"

"Yup,"

"Why did you transfer though?" Tomoyo couldn't think of anything so Sakura answered.

"Just feel like it" she simply replied.

"Ow"

They ate in silence except for some few comment here and there about the school or just whatever.

-+-+-+-+-

They went through the rest of the day, Sakura barely surviving it, that kid what his name again? The Li one kept on looking at her on whatever reason he have and it annoyed the hell out of Sakura.

They arrived at the house they were staying at, it was big, big enough just for the two of them, ok actually they also brought Darren along with their 'trips' his their butler.

"Welcome back ladies!" Darren greeted with a smile. Tomoyo gave him a smile while Sakura just nodded.

"Meet me at my room Saku" Tomoyo informed.

"Ok" she replied.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Tomoyo is currently at her room looking at her laptop checking everything, if all the wire are at the right places. She heard a knock probably Sakura, she giggled silly her of course its Sakura Darren won't be knocking she already told him when they arrived that her and Sakura will be doing some 'assignments', she opened the door.

"Shall we start?" Sakura asked.

"So eager aren't we?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Just want to go and finish this shit that school freaks me, so creepy" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"And may I ask what's wrong with the school?" Tomoyo inquired raising a brow.

"Remember the guy at our music period? The one with the messy chestnut hair?" seeing Tomoyo nodded and a 'O' Sakura continued "HE keeps staring at me, as if I'm a piece of meat, he is so creepy with his annoying smirk!" she practically screamed.

"Saku, Saku? I get it ok I can also see him, so let's start" Tomoyo smiled.

"OK"

--

"Just finish downloading it, before you came! Anyways this are some profiles and about some background about the gang" Tomoyo said seriously.

"Let me see" Sakura said and Tomoyo moving aside to give Sakura a better view.

--

Gangs name: Past Wolves…

"What kind of name is that?" said a very disgusted Sakura.

"Yeah I know, it's funny" Tomoyo said giggling a bit.

Past Wolves is a gang being lead with the most powerful clan in China.

It was established at the twenty first century.

To be able to join the gang you should at least kill someone together with that person whole family with great wealth.

"No wonder the boss want to 'eliminate' them" Sakura snorted.

Today the gang is being lead by a twenty year old boy.

Although his profile cannot be found, only his age. While the other important member of the gang real identity is also well hidden, this is a little background of two members almost as powerful as the leader.

Penname : Blue Moon

- one of the leader but not really the leader of the whole gang. His also a close friend of the leader. Have he same age as the leader (Duh!). Really talented, he exile almost anything, close in perfection. Came from a wealthy family. Blood related to the leader.

Penname: Crimson

- a female leader, cousin of the leader and as talented as Blue Moon. She is also the one who control all the computers in their base, basically the computer kid. She doesn't go to school unlike blue moon and the 'leader', graduated at the age of 14, at the same age she earned her bachelor degree. A total genius.

"Is this even a clue that can help us in our 'assignment'" Sakura inquired.

"Come on now Sakura at least we still have some info" Tomoyo replied although a little bit of disappointed, I mean come on they don't even have some photo!

The gang doesn't have any tattoos, instead their position can be determined by their penname.

"This is -pointing at the laptop- is totally useless" as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother with that thing Sakura, what we should think now is on _how _can we 'eliminate' them!" Tomoyo pointed out which earned her a groaned coming from Sakura…

-+-+-+-+-

Uhmmmmm…sorry?, I know it's a another short chapter I'm experiencing a writers block at this time… sorry again..

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, I hope you keep on reading my story…..

--mady13


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicle of Love

Disclaimer: this will be the last time that I will be putting a disclaimer 'cause we all do know that someone like me will never own Card Captor Sakura, so Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me…in my dreams…xD

Chapter four:

After Tomoyo and Sakura have thought of a plan, about their school they went to their own rooms, which by the way only Sakura went to her room since they were at Tomoyo's room.

Sakura POV…

I went back to my room after Tomoyo and I discuss some few things about our assignment- not the assignment in our school. And now I'm laying on my bed supposedly sleeping but no! I can't even sleep. I keep looking at the window which is at my right and at my door. I look at the clock in my bed table in my right and it was already midnight!

Ok Sakura you can sleep just think of something… something like something happened at the school or go and make a story about something that will lure you to sleep. Uhm… making a story sound fun. Ok here goes, their was a little girl who was nice to everyone, even to her enemies but then one day in her school a new transfer student was introduced. The girl thought she can be friend with the new guy and surprisingly the guy was nice. They became best of friends until they reached high school but at that time, the guy doesn't hung around with the girl anymore. And of course the girl was awfully sad but thought that the boy must have reason. But time passed the boy became the school prince or became popular and to saved his rep he even hurt the poor girl, because a rumor spread that both of them were best friend a popular one and a nerd, the girl was labeled as a nerd because of her glasses, of course the guy did some story about that not being true but his friend aren't convince so they told him to go and humiliate her. After he hurted her feelings the girl run away in the school ground. She was already at the street and did not noticed a car was speeding towards her and…. CRASH. The next day at the newspaper headline 'a high school teenage girl died because of a car accident'.

Normal POV…

'_That was kinda sad, poor girl' _Sakura thought '_wait a sec why am I still awake, uh damn'. _She couldn't force herself to sleep until she remembered what happened at school today. She remembered the guy who keep staring at her and smirking at her. Those alluring amber eyes and she didn't even noticed that she was already falling asleep.

"Amber" she mumbled until sleep overcome her.

The next day at school…

Classes have already started and Sakura is sleeping, yes she's sleeping at her first period a good thing about that is that she was sitting at the back and the teacher who's reading a English story kept on reading. The teacher closed the book and started to walk looking at everyone in her class. When she spotted Sakura her right eyebrow twitched and started to walk towards her and you're asking about Tomoyo not being there with her at class. Both of them decided that she'll be left at home to finalized the things that they will be needing tonight.

"Ms. Kinomoto" the teacher said looking at Sakura who didn't even stirred or moved. "Ms. Kinomoto?!" the teacher once again said only this time it was louder. And thank goodness Sakura woke up and looked at the teacher lazily.

"Yes?" Sakura asked rubbing one of her eyes and before yawning.

"Can you please tell us the summary of the story that I just read and in English" the teacher said with a smirk thinking that Sakura couldn't do what she was asked, boy how wrong she was.

Sakura stood and stretched a bit totally annoying the teacher before she answered and shocking the teacher she told her the summary of the story fluently in English. Her classmates started to whispered with one another. Who would believed that someone who been sleeping the whole time and doesn't pay any attention can answered and speaked so fluently.

"Thank you Kinomoto, you may now sit" the teacher said flushed, the one who should be humiliated should have been the student not her. Sakura took her seat and started to dose of again when the bell rang signaling that first period is over, six more to go and I'm out of here, Sakura thought smirking at herself.

Lunch…

Sakura POV

It's currently lunch period and I'm alone playing with my food, well it's not like the food is bad or what it's just to I don't know extravagant? A lot of people are dying out of hunger the school could just like go and make a program to help people, yeah right like that will ever happen, stupid law. I was still talking with myself yeah creepy I know I often talk to myself, when this girl with long black hair and extremely gorgeous ruby eyes flopped down on a seat across mine. She was smiling like their will be no tomorrow while I just stared at her.

"Hi! I'm Meilin, you must be Sakura right?" She introduced herself and held her right hand out.

"Er, yeah, nice meeting you I guess?" I replied as I shook her hand. "How did you know my name anyway?" I asked, I can't help being curios every now and then.

"Oh, my cousins told me that two new student arrived yesterday. But it seem that theirs only one" Meilin shrugged, she seemed to be a nice person.

"No your cousins are right, Tomoyo is at home, has a cold or something" I answered her.

"Oh, too bad and I wanted to be friends with the both of you two. I can be your friend right?" She asked smiling wonderfully and hopefully that before I can control my actions I have already nodded. Oh well it's not like she's bad or something.

"Who are your cousins by the way?" I asked.

"My cousins? Oh, them" she pointed at a table which by the way at the center of the cafeteria. Meilin started to tell me what they look like when I saw the same amber eyes that…irritate the hell out of me. He looked at my way and send me a wink and he grinned playfully before giving his attention to his friends, ok I thought to myself slowly. When will that man stop giving me creepy look, I sighed.

"Aren't they hot?" Meilin asked me, is she talking about her cousins, why would she think her own relatives are hot.

"Your cousins?" I asked, she nodded.

"I was actually engaged with Syoaran, the guy with chestnut hair and amber eyes, but we broke it off" She shrugged. "Anyway the bell is about to ring what's your next period?" She asked eagerly I looked at her weirdly before answering.

"Advance Geometry"

"Great, we have the same class together with my cousins" She said before dragging we out of the cafeteria, literary.

Later that day…

I arrived home extremely tired I barely survived the day, Meilin was so hyper and her cousin the Li guy, I have all my afternoon subjects with him and Hiriigizawa. He still kept sending me those looks that I ended up glaring at him. I don't always glare at people but this guy is getting in my nerves, I can't wait to finish this mission. Speaking of mission, I haven't seen Tomoyo since I arrived, she must be still busy with her work, I'll check her up later, now time for my nap…

"Sakura?" I can hear someone calling my name.

"SAKURA!?" now I'm awake, I rubbed my eyes and sat up at my bed.

"What's up Tomoyo?" I asked I was still sleepy, I glanced at my clock which read 8:27 pm, why is she waking me up?

"Don't tell me you forgot, our mission!?"

"Oh right, I forgot" I said smacking my forehead.

"Get ready now. I already picked your clothes for tonight" Tomoyo said sighing happily telling me how great I will look. Gee thanks I thought sarcastically.

"I'll go and get ready just wait for me at the living room?" I said seeing Tomoyo that she is already dress, she was wearing a halter top and I know that a gun is at her back and a black leather pants and some high heels. She waved me goodbye as I locked the door. I looked at the clothes which she picked for me, where am I supposed to put my own equipment? The top is a strapless red tank top and a tight leather pants same as Tomoyo but then I noticed that it wasn't tight at the end and I decided just to put the gun at my leg I also saw that she picked some boots with high heels, gee great.

Moments later I walked at the living room I tied my hair in a messy bun while Tomoyo kept her hair down. We walked out of the house and entered her car.

We arrived at the club, I didn't mention that we were going to a club right? Well Tomoyo found out that the 'Past Wolves' I still find it weird, that they will be having some party at the this club. Moonlight Sonata such an elegant name for a club, where not so elegant things happens. Anyway we entered the club not even bothering to line up, see that's what connections can do.

"Let's give them a party that they will never forget" I heard Tomoyo said with the voice that can give you a shiver but since I'm already use to it I just looked at her and give her a smirk…

Sorry for the late update I was just busy with school and all, and with my family unexpected trips yeah so sorry…anyway thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this fic, please tell me what you think….thanks! And advance Merry Christmas….

---Zharina13


End file.
